The Riddle Twins
by shadowstar2000
Summary: A few months after his wife was killed and twin sons taken Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort. Fifteen years later the twins are found but hate each other can they fix the bond between all of them or has the rift been there to long to fix. Manipulative!Evil!Dumbledore HG, AD, and Weasley bashing (Except George and Fred cause they're awesome) Harry is NOT a horcrux.
1. prologue

**The Riddle Twins**

Prologue

Lord Voldemort was not always the man he was today. Once a long time ago he was just another man and his name was Tom Riddle. Now you're probably wondering what could cause a man to turn into the monster like he is now. About fifteen years ago he a very happy man. He had a wife and two baby twin boys, but when the boys, Serpens Melis (1) and Corvus Leo (2) Riddle, were 15 months old they were kidnapped and his wife was killed trying to protect them. He looked for his sons for months trying to find them but never did. That was when he lost it and created his first horcrux. By the time he had six he was insane, and he had created his army. Many think that he wanted to kill all muggles and muggleborns, but he never did. He had different ideas (that will be said later in the story). By this point he had many followers and had been told the prophecy about the one who will defeat him. It has been six months since he lost his sons and by now he believed them dead. That night he went to the Potters house and was killed by Harry Potter. Now here we are fifteen years later after he has been brought back to life. Only this time with his sanity and the pain from his lost sons. Little does he know that they were in plain sight yet still hidden and hating each other. Will they be a family again or has the rift been there too long to mend?


	2. Chapter 1: A New Year

AN: Okay I made a mistake. In the last chapter there is a 1 and 2 that forgot to explain and the disclaimer so here it is

Serpens Melis is Latin for serpent badger

Corvus Leo is Latin for raven lion

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! I wish I did though. Oh well one can only dream.

Chapter 1: A new year

Harry's POV

So here I am again headed to Hogwarts for my fifth year great. (Note the sarcasm). Honestly though I wish I didn't have to come back, however if I want to get away from the Dursley's I have to finish.

Ever since what I heard in Dumbledore's office at the end of last year I have dreaded coming back. Just another year of manipulation and me being only a weapon and nothing else. It all became clear when I heard something I wasn't supposed to.

Flashback

_I was walking up to Dumbledore's office from the infirmary when I heard Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dumbledore talking. I was about to knock when I heard what they were talking about. Me. _

"_How much longer do we have to keep pretending to be Potter's friends? He going to get us killed one day and you know it and what's with all this nonsense about who-know-who being back. He's bloody mad that one I'm telling you." Ron said _

_I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ron my first friend ever didn't believe me. Then I remembered the first thing he said. He was just pretending to be my friend. How could he? He was the first person I ever trusted, besides Hagrid, and he wasn't ever my real friend. _

"_Professor I have to agree with Ron on that one. He is going to get us killed. Then I suppose that you would want us to support him with this crazy nonsense he's spitting out about you-know-who. I think that we should get a raise. Plus do you know how incredibly annoying he is. I mean he acts like he perfect and doesn't ever make a mistake. How much longer will we have to put up with it?" I heard Hermione say._

_What! They were being paid to be my friends. How could I have not noticed was I really that oblivious. I could feel my heart breaking more the more I listened._

"_Now, now he can't be that bad my dear, and you only have to put up with him till his purpose has been fulfilled. All there is left to do is to have him defeat Voldemort and marry your sister, Ginny, change his will and then we will have him sent to Azkaban for becoming 'dark'. Speaking of all of this. My dear Ginny how is the love potions coming along?" Dumbledore asked _

"_Well, headmaster they are doing great. It's just taking a little bit of time to kick in but he should be head over heels for me by the end of next year. Oh and headmaster mum told me to tell you that they appreciate the raise and everyone is using Potter's money well. Dad's been able to buy more muggle things to study, Charlie has bought some new dragon training equipment, Bill was able to buy his dream house, Percy has been able to get into the special club he has always wanted to be in, mum bought a whole new wardrobe and some new stuff for the house, and me and Ron over here are just waiting for something nice to come along. Too bad the twins aren't in this then they would be able to open that store they always wanted, but they still can't be trusted. They trust and like Potter too much to help in this plan. I still can't believe he doesn't know that we're stealing from him and thinks we're his friends." Ginny explained_

"_Well it is pretty easy to take his money considering I'm his magical guardian. There was that problem in the beginning, but it was easy enough forging his handwriting 'giving me permission' to take it. I assure you though that as soon as he destroys Voldemort and marries you Harry James Potter is no more. I just can't believe how easy it was to get him to trust you. The Dursleys must have done a great job at breaking the boy to the point he latches onto the first thing nice to him, and with the amount I'm paying them I'm glad it wasn't wasted." Dumbledore told them _

_Ginny was using love potions on me to marry her. Then they were going to throw me in Azkaban so they could have my money. Dumbledore paid the Dursleys to treat me that that. I'm only a piece in this game. A disposable weapon. I ran before I could hear any more. My heart was broken in so many pieces you could never count how many. My so called only 'family' never wanted me and only my money. Well at least the twins wanted me, but Ron and Hermione were my first friends ever and they think I'm only good for killing Voldemort and getting rich. What else have they done to me? I mean if they have no problem slipping love potions down my throat what else would they do? How could I be so blind?_

End Flashback

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Then Weasley and Granger came in with their fake smiles. I had to keep playing along, so they didn't suspect that I knew what they were doing.

"Hey mate. How was your summer?" Ron asked

"Oh, you know. The Dursley's were horrible as usual."

"Well maybe they won't be as bad next year" Hermione put in hopefully

"Yeah I doubt it" I said

I looked down to check my watch, and saw that it was 2:25.

"Hey, guys I'm going to go check something I'll be right back."

"Okay, mate"

"Don't take too long Harry we'll be there soon."  
I left our compartment and walked down to the luggage compartment and waited. When I heard the door open and close again 10 minutes later; I spoke up.

"Took you long enough. You're late." I stated

"I know. I didn't mean to." The other boy said

As he got closer you could see his platinum blonde hair and when he sat next to me you could clearly see his silver-blue eyes.

"Being later isn't very Malfoy like now is it?" I said

"Shut up Potter." He said as we both glared at each other. A few seconds later we both started laughing. When we stopped laughing was when we were finally able to say something.

"Hey Draco"


End file.
